cores
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Tudo era tão Black, e ele só queria cores


Bellatrix Black tinha dentes pequenos. Ainda mais quando criança, seus ínfimos dentes de leite não preenchiam todo o seu sorriso deixavam muito espaço para as gengivas. Sua mãe detestava aquele sorriso feio, Blacks não sorriam assim. Logo ensinou sua filha que ela não deveria sorrir.

Era estranho para uma criança pequena ser tão calada e séria, mas ninguém via isso como um defeito, viam na verdade como boa educação. A tia de Bella tinha um filho, que até então Bella jamais conhecera, e ele tinha o mesmo defeito: dentes pequenos e um sorriso maroto. Chamava-se Sirius.

E Sirius passaria quanto tempo fosse necessário com Bella até que ficasse com as mesmas boas maneiras da prima. Ordens da _vovó_ Black. Eles só tinham seis anos.

O primeiro contato fora estranho. Bella nunca chegara tão perto de um menino, era educada em casa pela mãe, não sabia como se portar, estendeu a mão formalmente assim como sua mãe fizera, e não sorriu, "_Sorrir é feio"_ sua mãe sempre dizia.

Contudo Sirius não queria boas maneiras, queria correr pela casa através dos jardins queria gritar e pular em todas as pessoas que se aproximavam, queria ser _Cores_, e não _Black_, e achava que correr era _Cores. _

_Cores_ fora sua primeira paixão. Surgira pela primeira vez quando se reconheceu no espelho, a pele toda branca o cabelo todo preto, e no meio de tudo isso: _cores_, em duas esferas brilhantes que eram seus olhos, duas ínfimas Iris azuis e nessas ínfimas Iris azuis haviam todas as cores do mundo. Por isso que corria e ria, ele pensava que era assim que as _cores_ viriam pra ele de novo.

Bella não entendia muito bem seu primo, e como sua mãe o julgava insano, assim ela também o julgava: Insano. Ela não sabia o que era aquela palavra mas tinha certeza de que a mãe estava certa. Sirius Black era insano.

Sirius via sua prima como uma boneca da tia, tia essa que ele detestava, sempre tentando prendê-lo, sempre tentando privar-lhe de suas _cores_. Não entendia como uma menina que tinha nome de estrela, dessas coloridas e brilhantes, podia ser tão _Black_. Decidiu então que lhe mostraria _Cores_ a ela, assim ela se tornaria uma estrela brilhante.

Um dia a tia que detestava saiu, com sua bonequinha menor, Narcisa, que precisava de qualquer coisa que a tia não lhe contara, ficara com sua prima e o elfo-domestico. Foi correr no jardim, e a convidou à vir junto. "_Não_" respondeu prontamente a estrela apagada.

Sirius correu até o jardim, colheu uma das flores que havia lá, ela tinha _Cores_. "_Não_" a menina recusou prontamente o presente. Ele então resolveu brincar de voar, voar faria com que Bella quisesse voar também, se apoiou na janela, o chão lhe parecia um tanto longe, e ele sorriu por essa constatação, voaria por mais tempo. A estrela sem brilho correu atrás dele e disse "_Não_" Ele riu, e ela achou aquela risada tão gostosa que acabou parando por um momento, e finalmente se perguntou _por que _sorrir era feio.

Ela ouviu o barulho de algo pesado cair no chão e se debruçou no parapeito da janela, Sirius estava caído a alguns centímetros dela, e ria da sensação maravilhosa de voar, entre a janela e o jardim havia no máximo um metro de distância, mas na imaginação do menino, eram tão distantes que sua imaginação não podia contar.

Bella perguntou se ele estava bem, ele disse que sim e que ela deveria voar, iria gostar. Ela ficou com medo, Sirius disse que tudo ia ficar bem, e sorriu, e a vontade de alcançar aquele sorriso a fez pular, e assim que o fez, ela flutuou por alguns segundos perante o chão, seu corpo havia descoberto a magia dentro de si.

Sirius a olhou impressionado, ela olhou de volta, caindo ao seu lado, sorrindo, com seus dentes brancos e pequenos no seu jeito infantil, contrastando com o rosa dos seus lábios. A estrela começara a brilhar.

E Sirius tocou seu rosto, sentindo todas as _cores_ que a menina era. E decidiu que sua paixão não era só _cores, _eram as cores daquela estrela mais brilhante. E essa paixão seria pra sempre.

* * *

façam a boa ação do dia e deixem um review ^.^


End file.
